


七月即景

by Nowheretobeseen



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowheretobeseen/pseuds/Nowheretobeseen
Summary: 一个发生在七月的没什么意义的故事。Alex警员AU
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Graham Coxon/Alex James
Kudos: 8





	七月即景

阿列克斯缓缓吐出最后一口烟，终于按下眼前的门铃。门铃响了三声，过了半分钟还没有人来开门。阿列克斯靠在门边墙上，决定不再按第二次，再等一分钟，那个小孩还不来开门的话就走。

领导戴夫派他来的时候他就挺抵触的，但戴夫坚持说警队里就他年纪最小，只比这家的小孩格雷厄姆大了五岁，派他来最合适。阿列克斯刚加入警队不到两个月，本来以为的轰轰烈烈的警员生活却变成了每天查查违规停车三天两头帮人找找猫。这次是第 一次遇上有人伤亡的事，但也没什么好查的，一周前夜里发生的交通事故，按地面痕迹看另一辆车路口急拐弯使得这辆车紧急转向坠下山路。肇事者驾车逃逸，前两天已经确定了车牌号，查到肇事者逃离了本市，现在正联络外地的警队抓捕。受害者这家的夫妻两人当场去世，就快满十八岁的儿子格雷厄姆坐在后座幸免于难，只是胳膊骨折。阿列克斯想来想去除了说这家人太可怜之外实在没什么能说的， 世界上就是有这样你什么都不干也天降厄运的事。今天戴夫派他来跟格雷厄姆说一下案件进展，并且了解一下格雷厄姆的状况。格雷厄姆一家从国外搬回英国不到四年， 基本没有还联系着的紧要亲戚，他父母的几个朋友和同事帮着办了葬礼，他父亲的律师正在处理法院和保险公司那边的事情。上周格雷厄姆还在医院时后警队几个人一 起去看了他。阿列克斯见到格雷厄姆时格雷厄姆沉默又阴郁，看不出悲痛也看不出愤怒，当时阿列克斯在众人身后透过缝隙看着格雷厄姆冷漠而含糊地回应大家的安慰，只想推着这群人赶快离开。这种事情谁来关心来开解都没用的，阿列克斯不想做那个假惺惺又烦人的人。

还有十秒，阿列克斯就准备离开时，门开了。阿列克斯心里叹了口气想着这次是逃不脱了。格雷厄姆的脑袋从门扇后探了出来，他看到阿列克斯后怔了一下，像是在回想这人是谁。阿列克斯没指望格雷厄姆记着他，还是先自报了家门。格雷厄姆不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，打开门侧开身让阿列克斯进屋。阿列克斯本来想问问这小孩这几天一 只胳膊怎么做的饭怎么吃的饭，结果一进屋就看见茶几上放着刚吃完的速食面。这小孩好像这几天一直窝在沙发上一样，被子衣服都堆在沙发上。找了沙发上一块没堆着东西的地方坐下后，阿列克斯才发现这是这沙发上唯一能坐的地方，因为格雷厄姆直 接坐在了地板上，把自己窝在了茶几和沙发之间。格雷厄姆还是一副什么都不显露的表情，被问起这几天的生活也回答的很平静，大部分时候吃便当也有父母的亲友过来给他带过饭菜，还有亲戚让他去他们家住一段他不想去就拒绝了。格雷厄姆一直低着脑袋闷闷地说给地板听着，阿列克斯跟他讲了案件最近的进展，他也只应和着嗯了几声，不自觉地啃着指甲。阿列克斯看到他对这个话题不舒服，也不想讲下去，一时也不知道该聊什么。厨房里有烧水壶的鸣笛声，格雷厄姆艰难地扭着从地上站起来往厨房去，阿列克斯看他爬起来的困难样子也跟了过去，格雷厄姆取下水壶，从橱柜里拿 出茶杯和茶包，一只胳膊要拆茶包，阿列克斯赶忙拿过茶包帮忙泡茶。格雷厄姆不太好意思地说因为吃泡面用完了热水所以刚才听到门铃才过来烧的水所以现在才给阿列克斯泡茶。阿列克斯泡了两杯茶，端回了客厅。格雷厄姆跟着回来窝回他刚才的位 置，阿列克斯也坐在了地板上和格雷厄姆一起靠着沙发喝茶。阿列克斯说他这小孩真是挺逗，还非要烧水泡茶，等不来人开门都准备走了。格雷厄姆说自己也不是小孩以及有客人来就该泡茶的。阿列克斯摇头笑着，继续喝着茶，心想他能想着烧水泡茶都没想着把沙发收拾出能坐的位置，有点好笑。阿列克斯问格雷厄姆这几天是不是就在沙发上住着，才把这里搞得像大学男生宿舍一样乱。格雷厄姆说他在他房间睡不太着就搬到客厅来，能随便摊东西也算父母不在的一 个好处。阿列克斯看他有点苦笑又马上消失的表情，也不再接他的话，心里有点堵， 就喝着茶有一搭没一搭地随便聊着。把茶喝完，阿列克斯就准备走了，格雷厄姆跟着站起来送他。阿列克斯想着自己应该再说几句有什么困难就来找他们之类的话的，但怎么都说不出口，讪讪地走到了门口，跟格雷厄姆说了再见。后面这位都准备关门 了，阿列克斯忽然转过身拉着门，说自己刚下班还没吃晚饭问格雷厄姆要不要一起出去再吃一 顿，他知道一个特别好吃的饭店。格雷厄姆有点惊讶，第一反应想拒绝，但可能泡面确实太难吃，他纠结了半天后说让阿列克斯等他一下他换个衣服去，然后把门关上了。阿列克斯看着自己眼前关上的门，有点无语，又靠在门边墙上等这小孩，也不知道他一只胳膊怎么在换衣服。

格雷厄姆再次从门里探出来时穿着一件宽松的条纹T恤加牛仔裤，背了个双肩包。阿列克斯问他包里装了什么，格雷厄姆说没装什么就只有钥匙和钱包，只是背着背包比较踏实总觉得可能会需要。阿列克斯把车开了过来，车里烟味很重，格雷厄姆微皱着眉头说阿列克斯应该少在车里抽烟然后摇下了车窗。阿列克斯说这可不能怪他，这车是警队的，警队里个个都是烟鬼，值班穿着制服在外头抽烟影响不好就都在车里抽。格雷厄姆问能不能给他一支烟，阿列克斯问他经常抽烟吗，格雷厄姆说和朋友在一起经常抽烟但在家里要藏好不能被发现。阿列克斯从兜里掏出烟盒递给格雷厄姆一支，看他一只手夹起烟放进嘴里还挺熟练，阿列克斯想到自己这么大的时候也开始抽烟了也就没什么好说的，拿了打火机侧过去帮他点着。格雷厄姆面向车窗吐着烟雾，阿列克斯发动车，天色已经偏暗，格雷厄姆的头发卷在风里抖动着，阿列克斯开着车，只能从车侧后视镜里看到一点点趴在车窗边抽烟的格雷厄姆的脸。阿列克斯有点后悔选了这么远的餐厅，因为格雷厄姆就一直趴在窗边把烟抽完也没讲话。阿列克斯觉得这沉默太让人分心，就开口让格雷厄姆帮他点支烟，格雷厄姆终于转回身，阿列克斯用眼神指了指座位中间的烟盒和打火机，格雷厄姆拿出一支烟，因为胳膊行动不便，两只手怎么都很别扭，看了阿列克斯一眼，然后把烟放进嘴里轻轻叼着，一只手点了烟，然后夹起烟递到阿列克斯嘴边。阿列克斯叼了烟，猛吸了一口，然后一只手开着车，一只手夹起烟，微侧过头往车窗方向吐出一口烟雾。格雷厄姆说阿列克斯明明可以一只手抽烟一只手开车却不能一只手点烟一只手开车，非要为难他一个伤员。阿列克斯白了他一眼，说不喊他来点烟的话怕他一直趴在车窗上吹风把头吹掉。格雷厄姆说阿列克斯要是因为这个才叫他点烟，就把烟给他，两只手专心开车，他不会把头放车窗外吹了。阿列克斯心里一悸，暗骂自己触到了格雷厄姆的阴影，乖乖把烟给了他。格雷厄姆接过烟自己继续抽起来，没往车窗上趴也没再讲话。天色完全暗了下来，阿列克斯余光看着格雷厄姆在烟雾里模糊的脸，忽然撞上了格雷厄姆瞪他的眼神，阿列克斯已经开始后悔带他出来吃饭了。

终于到了餐厅，阿列克斯刚停好车，格雷厄姆就立刻下车往餐厅门口走，阿列克斯跟在他后面走着。格雷厄姆停在餐厅门口，转过身给跟在后面的阿列克斯让路，也不开口，像用眼神示意让他先进。阿列克斯也不知道他哪来的怪脾气，也不想问他，进了餐厅向服务生要了两个人的座位，看格雷厄姆也还是乖乖跟在自己后面落了座，也不和格雷厄姆讲话，直接开始点菜，点完了自己的份就告诉服务生这桌就只点这些。服务生本想问就这些吗另一位不需要点些什么吗，但看另位正满脸愤恨地瞪着对面点完菜开始悠闲喝着柠檬水的这位，觉得自己还是别掺和的好，就先走为妙了。格雷厄姆看阿列克斯铁了心不会先和自己讲话，想要直接走人，但因为这里离自己家太远，自己也确实很想好好吃顿饭，压下了下直接走人的想法。格雷厄姆问阿列克斯什么意思，明明是他说要带自己出来吃饭的，而且自己也带了钱不需要他请客可以各付各的。阿列克斯说他看格雷厄姆好像不知道在生哪里的气应该已经气饱了，应该吃不下东西了。格雷厄姆瞪着阿列克斯，想骂人又骂不出口，干脆自己又叫来服务生点菜。格雷厄姆看菜单里很多奇奇怪怪的菜名，就盲选着点完了自己的菜。对面阿列克斯一副看戏的表情，说格雷厄姆脾气够古怪，一口闷气能生这么久。格雷厄姆狡辩说他没在生气，只是不想说话，倒是他阿列克斯在欺负他。阿列克斯说已经是下班时间了，自己没义务还要处处哄着他。格雷厄姆说这样的话倒很好，阿列克斯做警察时把他当小孩哄的语气最让他讨厌。阿列克斯心里也觉得确实如此，但又只能跟格雷厄姆说大家只是关心，他不用对别人的关心太敏感。格雷厄姆轻哼了一声算作回答，又不讲话了。还好这家餐厅上菜够快，没让这尴尬持续太久。阿列克斯从容地切着自己面前的肉排，看着格雷厄姆对着他面前放了很多蓝纹奶酪的菜相顾两愁。阿列克斯把切好的肉排连着盘子放在格雷厄姆面前，把格雷厄姆点的菜换到自己面前，说他什么样的奶酪都爱。格雷厄姆低着头几乎不可闻地说了声谢谢。这家餐厅的确很棒，尤其是对格雷厄姆这样几天没有好好吃饭的人来说，沉迷于面前的食物让他几乎忘了对面还有个不是很讨人厌的警察，忽然一抬头才发现阿列克斯一手托腮看着他。格雷厄姆问他干吗，阿列克斯笑着摇摇头，说只是觉得他吃东西的时候可爱多了。格雷厄姆说可爱不是个适合他的形容词，他最好的朋友也不会这样形容他。阿列克斯问他觉得他自己适合什么形容词，格雷厄姆很认真地思考了一下说讨人厌吧，他不太喜欢和别人相处所以也觉得别人不太喜欢和他相处。阿列克斯举起饮料和格雷厄姆碰杯，说鉴于格雷厄姆之前也说过他做警察时讨人厌，他们暂且有了一个共同点了。格雷厄姆也不好意思地笑了，说行吧。阿列克斯问格雷厄姆今后有什么打算。格雷厄姆说他一个月前收到了金史密斯学校的录取书，九月就要去伦敦继续学美术，但现在他自己也不太确定想不想去了，脑子很乱，有很多事自己也不知道自己是怎样想的。阿列克斯说学总是要去上的，留在这里也不能减轻悲痛。格雷厄姆声音很低地念叨着还有别的事他也没想明白也需要时间。阿列克斯觉得自己最好还是别追问，就安静吃着菜。格雷厄姆沉默了一小会，忽然问阿列克斯他为什么当警察，他觉得刚见到阿列克斯的时候怎么都觉得他不太像个警察。阿列克斯笑了，说哪有那么多为什么，有些选择就是不知道为什么就选了，人生中没来得及细想就做了的事太多，比如带他来吃晚饭，要知道他这么难搞，肯定不会带他出来。格雷厄姆哦了一声，说他有点羡慕阿列克斯，他觉得阿列克斯看上去总知道自己要什么，喜欢的食物，想做的事，好像一切都没什么好纠结。阿列克斯说笨蛋才纠结，聪明的人直接放弃更难得到的选项。格雷厄姆说他可没觉得阿列克斯比自己聪明多少。阿列克斯故作严肃地说虽然在下班时间，但也不能这样没遮拦地对警察说话。格雷厄姆翻着白眼说了哦。阿列克斯觉得自己实在脾气太好，对面这小孩得寸进尺得太厉害。这餐饭终于在还算轻松的气氛里进行了，等他们吃完，外面天已经完全黑了，稀疏的星星点在了天上。

阿列克斯没让坚持要AA制的格雷厄姆得逞，请了这餐饭，心里希望格雷厄姆抱着吃人嘴短的心情回去的路上不要动不动就沉默或生气。格雷厄姆也算给他面子，从餐厅出来到走回车里都乖乖跟着他后面有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。坐到车里，阿列克斯问格雷厄姆还有没有什么需要办的事或需要买的东西。格雷厄姆有点心虚地说有，问阿列克斯能不能帮他去买点酒，他家里的酒前几天都被他喝完了。阿列克斯真想敲下格雷厄姆的脑袋，他这是在公然要求一个警察帮一个未满十八的小孩买酒了。格雷厄姆在阿列克斯准备拒绝之前开口说求他了。阿列克斯觉得格雷厄姆能说出求他这种话太难得，想起自己原来在家里也偷着喝酒，心一软答应了格雷厄姆，再三叮嘱格雷厄姆这事千万不能让他领导知道。格雷厄姆说他保证不告诉任何人。阿列克斯无奈地叹了口气，让l格雷厄姆系上安全带准备出发。

阿列克斯找了一家离格雷厄姆家近的商店，让格雷厄姆在外面等着。阿列克斯进了商店拿了两瓶啤酒，想着自己这是在干什么，已经见识了格雷厄姆这样那样的怪脾气为什么还不躲远点，格雷厄姆果然是个艺术生，也许就是他身上这点脆弱的敏感让自己想了解的多一点。工作以后碰到的人大都保持着礼貌和客气，阿列克斯觉得自己大概是太顺遂才有点期待和这个小麻烦鬼相处。结了账出去，格雷厄姆没在门口等着，阿列克斯找了半天才发现他坐在路旁台阶上仰着头不知道在想些什么。阿列克斯悄悄走过去坐在他旁边，说他看的那个方向的那颗很亮的星星应该是金星。格雷厄姆听到阿列克斯讲话才回过神来，说自己不是很懂星星。阿列克斯说星星很好看，永远在那里，认识他们之后永远不会失去联系，只要抬头他们永远陪着你。格雷厄姆说阿列克斯如果接下来要说他失去的亲人也变成了一颗星星的话他可能会想和他打一架。阿列克斯说格雷厄姆今天这样乱讲话换自己两三年前早就和他打起来了。格雷厄姆没再讲话，接过阿列克斯买来的两瓶啤酒，一瓶放进包里，打开了另外一瓶，问阿列克斯介不介意等他喝完。阿列克斯耸耸肩，自己点了一支烟，等着格雷厄姆。格雷厄姆喝酒的架势有点吓到阿列克斯了，他像喝水一样往下灌着啤酒。阿列克斯让格雷厄姆别喝的太着急，他们可以多在这里坐一会。格雷厄姆放下啤酒，看着阿列克斯说他有件心事不知道该不该找个人讲出来。阿列克斯问格雷厄姆自己是合适听这件事的人吗。格雷厄姆摇了摇头，说不是，但他没人可讲了。阿列克斯捡起台阶旁的啤酒盖，让格雷厄姆抛瓶盖，要是正面就讲。格雷厄姆把瓶盖高高扔起，瓶盖弹起两三次才落在地面上，反面朝上。格雷厄姆没讲话，又喝了一大口啤酒。阿列克斯吸了一口烟，也没讲话，沉默着看了格雷厄姆一会，然后走下台阶，蹲下去把瓶盖翻了个面，然后坐回来继续看着格雷厄姆。格雷厄姆喝完了最后一口啤酒，低着头盯着自己的鞋，低声说他可能喜欢男生。阿列克斯没说话，格雷厄姆抬起头看着阿列克斯。阿列克斯想自己的预感成真了，从格雷厄姆说有件心事开始，十七八岁的年纪，能有什么更复杂的心事呢。阿列克斯说就这样吗，这很正常。格雷厄姆叹了口气，说他自己也不确定了，可能是因为父母对同性恋非常抵触，让他对自己性取向的怀疑在压抑中越来越强烈，本来他鼓足了勇气想要在去伦敦之前告诉父母，想好了要面对一切争吵，但现在忽然就剩他自己，不用再考虑父母的反对，反而不确定自己是不是真的喜欢男生了。阿列克斯听着格雷厄姆的声音越来越哑，等他终于又抬起头，果然脸上挂着泪痕。格雷厄姆拉起自己的T恤胡乱擦了把脸，克制着嗓音说他好想父母。阿列克斯默默抽着烟，轻轻拍了拍格雷厄姆的肩。格雷厄姆说他在想清楚之前也不知道自己该不该去伦敦了，伦敦不是一个适合想这个问题的地方。阿列克斯说有些问题没必要想得那么认真，哪有什么明明白白的事，要把一切追究明白说不定他阿列克斯还是双性恋。格雷厄姆听了这话盯着阿列克斯。阿列克斯也觉得自己的话有点不妥，猛吸几口抽完了烟，扔掉烟蒂用脚踩灭。格雷厄姆忽然站起来，拉过阿列克斯，突然的吻在阿列克斯嘴上，带着莫名气愤的飞快的一个吻，像是狠狠的撞了一下，但又带着胆怯的轻轻碰了一下。阿列克斯还没从错愕中回神，只闻到嘴唇上留着的淡淡酒味。阿列克斯问格雷厄姆发什么疯。格雷厄姆说阿列克斯现在是不是也有点纠结了，有些问题不是想着不去细想就可以放下的。阿列克斯拍了下格雷厄姆的脑袋，说他少发点神经会比较开心。格雷厄姆说他不想要开心。阿列克斯问他想要什么。格雷厄姆说不知道。阿列克斯没什么好说了。七月的晚上也许就适合安静点。阿列克斯觉得嘴里很干，想要来给格雷厄姆的另一瓶啤酒，但自己等下还要开车。阿列克斯想再点一支烟，但在这时才发现烟盒空了。阿列克斯叹了口气，佩服格雷厄姆对这样的安静的忍受力。阿列克斯说格雷厄姆想要想清楚可以慢慢想，还有一个多月的时间可以决定去不去伦敦，虽然阿列克斯丝毫不觉得这问题和去伦敦之间有什么冲突。格雷厄姆说也许吧，也许不去伦敦也很好，他还喜欢做木工，可以就在这里做木匠。阿列克斯想象着格雷厄姆穿着牛仔服锯木板的场景，违和感有点强。阿列克斯看格雷厄姆没有一点准备回家的样子，怕他是不太想待在父母的房子里，就问他是不是不太愿意回去呆在家里，如果是的话可以去他那住一晚换个心情。格雷厄姆翻了白眼，说不了，警察带性取向不明的少年回家这种事为了阿列克斯的前途还是别干。阿列克斯哈哈笑了，说没想到格雷厄姆还关心他的前途。格雷厄姆说他是认真拒绝的，他还是喜欢自己熟悉的环境。阿列克斯就随他意了。格雷厄姆又安静地坐了一会，中间时不时指着星星问问阿列克斯那是什么星星，终于格雷厄姆说他想回去了。阿列克斯点点头。

车快开回格雷厄姆家了，阿列克斯看到格雷厄姆家门前一个坐着的人影。车开近门口，那个人影起身往过来走，格雷厄姆看清是谁后赶快解下安全带，急着下了车去和那个人拥抱。阿列克斯摇下车窗，等着格雷厄姆结束拥抱。格雷厄姆转过身跟阿列克斯介绍说这是他最好的朋友戴萌，刚从伦敦回到这里来看他。阿列克斯打量了格雷厄姆身边那个在晚上没有灯光也看得出漂亮的男孩，和格雷厄姆差不多的年纪，少年的傲气都写在脸上。格雷厄姆又跟戴萌介绍说这是阿列克斯，是负责车祸调查的警察。戴萌听到警察这个词马上皱起了眉。格雷厄姆紧接着说阿列克斯很好，刚帮他买了酒。阿列克斯心想格雷厄姆之前才答应过他帮他买酒这事不会告诉任何人。戴萌看阿列克斯的目光总算没那么戒备，说阿列克斯作为警察不该这么晚还要烦扰受害人。阿列克斯说是他朋友格雷厄姆在烦扰他还差不多。格雷厄姆不置可否。戴萌也没再讲什么。阿列克斯说他明天还要上班，要回去了，让格雷厄姆有什么事需要帮忙可以打警局电话找他。

阿列克斯开车离开，看着后视镜里格雷厄姆冲他挥手告别，戴萌还是双手插着口袋。阿列克斯想着这一天过的太奇妙，格雷厄姆脾气太怪，他的朋友看起来也很难搞。阿列克斯想赶快回到家，想要赶快洗个澡，冲冲自己脑子里这一天下来乱七八糟的情绪。

第二天阿列克斯刚到警局上班，戴夫就告诉他格雷厄姆大清早来过一趟，留了封信给他。戴夫问阿列克斯昨天和格雷厄姆聊得怎么样，今天这小孩看起来没那么阴郁了。阿列克斯一边说着就是随便问了问情况，没聊什么，一边急着往自己办公桌去，想着格雷厄姆到底在搞什么。阿列克斯坐在桌前，打开格雷厄姆留的信，很简单的几句话，他今天去伦敦了，谢谢阿列克斯昨天请他吃饭，如果阿列克斯去了伦敦的话他会请他喝酒（如果他有钱的话）。阿列克斯把信看了两三遍，忽然很想抽烟，就起身出去。到了室外才发现自己忘带了打火机，叹了口气。阿列克斯想还是回去开始工作吧，今天还有一堆琐事等着处理，只有小孩才能想走就走。

等到晚上下班，阿列克斯还是决定去一趟格雷厄姆家。阿列克斯把车停在格雷厄姆家门前，点了一支烟，走过去按下了门铃。阿列克斯想到昨晚和格雷厄姆说还有一个多月可以考虑去不去伦敦，不知道格雷厄姆怎么就忽然做了决定忽然去了伦敦。阿列克斯又想，也许格雷厄姆所谓的纠结困惑都是很容易解决的事，只需要一场耗尽全力的争吵，一次彻夜的长谈，或者只是一个互通心意的亲吻。阿列克斯靠在门边墙上，回想到昨天格雷厄姆带着气愤的那个吻，有些恍惚的不真实感。阿列克斯又想着格雷厄姆这样有些脆弱又有着难以捉摸的脾气，时间久了对于身边的朋友可能就像一个泥沼。门铃早就停了，阿列克斯手里的烟也要抽完了。阿列克斯决定回家，明天也许自己会遇上什么大案，也许自己会发神经去伦敦，也许自己会趁着七月好天气遇到未来的妻子。


End file.
